The Winds of Change
by The Sun Also Rises
Summary: After the defeat of Galba.Eragon is called to Ellesmera to guard Queen Arya.Can old tempers and emotions be controlled? Meanwhile,a new threat has made itself known,and it wants the Riders dead.Join Eragon&Arya in a frantic race to save Alagaesia.EAfic
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING. If I did, I would be banging on the door of Knopf Publishers. This chapter is set to the song, "Time of Your Life" by Greenday.

TO ERAGON SHADESLAYER and SAPHIRA BJARTSKULAR,

**The Elder's quarters, ****Vroengard**

_Eragon Shadeslayer, due to the excellent service you rendered the Elvish people during our war with Galbatorix, we have given you the honor of guarding our newly crowned Queen Arya. Since Galbatorix's supporters are far from eradicated, we feel the need to protect her at all costs_.

_We realize that this task may infringe upon your duties to the new order of the Riders; however, __Oromis __elda__ and __Murtagh __Morzansson__ have assured us that they are perfectly capable of handling the present situation in __Vroengard__. Queen __Arya__ will be delighted to receive you under your new title as Personal Bodyguard. __I do hope that you and your dragon __Saphira__ will find this arrangement agreeable. If you do not wish to assume the position, however, please contact the Queen's council of advisors. If we do not hear from you before the twenty-fifth of __Retarla__, we shall assume that you are coming. Please think carefully over the matter. __Ellesmera__ would be delighted to see you again after so many years of separation. _

_Many thanks for your time, _

Hovarde, House of Krevantia

Eragon closed the scroll and sighed. No one ever seemed to tire of deanding his time. Even with the defeat of Galbatorix, people and countries still pressed their hands on him. All he had wanted to do was find a quiet place to live with Saphira while teaching young Riders.

Sadly, victory was not what he had imagined it to be. Instead, his presence was requested at formal engagements several times a month. Even with the establishment of a democracy over Alagaesia, he barely found time to sit down.

He spoke to Saphira, "So, what do you think?"

Saphira, who had been teaching a group of young dragons the basics of aerial combat answered distractedly, "_Just a minute, little one."_

Eragon waited impatiently for her to finish. After fifteen more minutes she finally stated, "_I think we should do it."_

"Really? Why do you say that? I would have thought that you would want to stay and spend your time with Thorn." The subject of Murtagh's dragon Thorn, Saphira's mate, was a point of teasing on Eragon's part.

"_Oh stop! You know that I love you so much more, little one. Not even the mighty Thorn could take your place."_

"You still haven't given me any reason for us to go. In my view, I don't see why we should rush off to cater to Queen Arya's whims. Since when has she been so keen to see us anyhow?"

"_You're just angry at her because she rejected you_," Saphira stated wisely.

"I am not! Whose side are you on?"

"_Always yours, little one, always yours.__ Still, I think that we should pay her a visit. We may inform her that our stay there will be only temporary, as we may be needed at __Vroengard__. You cannot deny that you have missed her, __Eragon__. Every so often I see your thoughts stray towards her. Remember, you cannot pretend with me._"

Eragon smiled, "You are right, Saphira, as always; though you do have the annoying habit of acting as my mother."

"_That is only because you need one_." Saphira hummed contentedly.

And so it was agreed. The pair would set out for Ellesmera the following morning.

Eragon shifted in Saphira's saddle. The wind howled and rain pelted down mercilessly. They certainly had picked a fine day for the trip.

As they flew past Vroengard's gates, Eragon looked back, thinking of how much he had grown and changed in that place. It had been ten years. Ten years of trying to find new riders, ten years of formulating lesson plans and teaching techniques, ten years of watching the bright faces of children as they advanced in their training. Those times certainly had been rewarding ones, no matter how grueling.

Filled with purpose and adventure, he looked ahead.

What did you think? R and R please to let me know if I should continue this story. I am for Eragon/Arya, but I'm not sure if they should get together in this paricular story. Let me hear ANY ideas you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

I own NOTHING!!!!! This chapter is set to the song, "Blind" by Lifehouse.

The Winds of Change

Chapter Two

Arya stood on the steps leading up to the knotted throne. Her stance was rigid and imposing, displaying her warrior's side. Her face had retained its stoic expression, and her eyes were the impassive deep green orbs they had always been.

All in all, she was little changed. However, the cares of ruling a nation had taken its toll on her, or so Eragon noticed as he bowed before her.

Her lips twitched with a hint of a smile. "Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer . It has been a long while since your last visit to Ellesmera."

"Ten years is not so long, your Majesty. I believe that I was last present here to witness your coronation." Eragon answered with a guarded expression and with careful words. Fickle as elves were, he could not risk offending her. Also, he was not sure if he could trust his emotions when around her. Only time would tell.

"Greetings to you as well, Saphira Bjartskular. I have missed your presence greatly."

Saphira responded in kind.

Arya gazed off into the distance, seeming to forget her guests for the moment. After a long pause, she snapped back into the present. "Forgive me. I was distracted." By what, she did not say.

"You must be tired from your journey. I have had a room prepared for you that adjoins to mine. It has been modified to accommodate Saphira. Come."

With no further ado, she set off towards Tialdari Hall.

"_She hasn't changed_," Eragon commented to Saphira.

_"Oh yes she has_," was Saphira's knowing reply. "_You are just too blinded by resentment to see it_."

Eragon shook his head in exasperation. "_I don't like the idea of being in such close contact with her. I don't think that I can trust myself with her just yet."_

_"Do not worry so much, little one. Remember, you have a completely rational dragon to back you up. I will not let you try anything foolish."_

_"Thanks __Saphira__. Your words are comforting."_

Saphira snorted sending plumes of smoke from her nostrils.

Strangely, Arya did not say a single word the entire way. She seemed almost, (dare he think it?)uncomfortable around him. Whatever the reason, Eragon did not try to encourage any form of conversation. He would not make that mistake again.

Finally they reached their room. "Here we are," Arya announced. "I hope that it is to your satisfaction. I have found another man to take the night shift, since it would be impossible for you to guard me all the time. His name is Ralnnik. If you need anything at all, he will be happy to serve you. Is tomorrow an agreeable time for you to begin your assignment?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Arya turned to leave. "Oh, and Eragon, please call me just Arya, as you once did. It would make the coming days much more agreeable. I normally wake an hour before sunrise. I have cancelled all of tomorrow's duties. I thought that you and I might take some time to get reacquainted."

"Of course, Arya."

"Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight to you too."

Eragon walked cautiously into his room. Expecting to find the simple sparse quarters of a servant, Eragon was astonished to find a lavishly furnished chamber. Expensive rugs were strewn upon the wood floors. His bed alone could have comfortably fit three people, and it too was covered with expensive fabrics. Numerous lamps, desks, and chairs dotted the room. Saphira's dais was also ornate.

Everything in the room was extremely fine, but what surprised Eragon the most was the immense shelves that rested to the right of his bed. They were filled to the utmost with scrolls of every different size, shape, and color.

"_Saphira__ Come see this!"_

Saphira poked her head over from her sleeping mat. _"It appears that __Arya__ has indeed been anticipating our arrival. She is still very fond of you, little one. Your feelings for her have not changed that, even after all these years. Embrace her friendship, for in times like these, friends are what we need the most."_

Eragon nodded. _"I will try."_

Before retiring for the night, Eragon took time to browse through his new library. To his surprise, and pleasure, he found that many of the scrolls he had used while training with Oromis had been placed amongst the other manuscripts.

As he sank into his plush bed and extinguished the lights, he murmured to a dreaming Saphira, "_Perhaps staying in __Ellesmera__ will not be so bad after all."_

How was it? Please tell me!!!!!!! R and R please. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Who thinks Eragon and Arya should get together?


	3. Chapter 3

I own NOTHING!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews. I really really appreciate it. This chapter is set to the song, "I'm Not in Love" by 10cc.

Eragon awoke early the next morning so as to be awake when it was his turn to relieve Ralnnik. He bathed, relishing the feel of the water over his grimy skin. He shaved and dressed in a red tunic and black leggings. After surveying his appearance, he woke Saphira, then stepped out to relieve Ralnnik.

"Good morning, Shadeslayer. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too and, yes, I did sleep well. My rooms are very comfortable."

"I am glad," Ralnnik stated. "Her Majesty, Queen Arya oversaw their decoration herself. She has greatly looked forward to your arrival."

_Really?_ Eragon thought to himself. _So she__ has wanted to see me. That's quite a change from before. Before, she wouldn't even-_

Saphira interjected, "_Little one! I'm surprised __at you, scorning her generosity like that! Why are you being so cynical?" _

"_I don't know, __Saphira__. Maybe I've never really gotten over her first rejection. It's been hard all these years, finally destroying __Galbatorix__, but being unable to win her love_," Eragon answered dejectedly.

Saphira sighed, "_Just remember that she is your friend. I am truly sorry that no solution presents itself to me. Sometimes I feel so useless."_

_"__Saphira__ You are not at fault for not always having answers. It shouldn't be your job to work out the messes of my life. You have far too much to worry about as it is. Besides, you always find a way to lift my spirits. Your devotion is greater than any solution."_

He let his love for her seep across their mental link. Both Rider and dragon smiled inwardly.

A statement from Ralnnik brought Eragon back to the present. "Shadeslayer."

"Hmmm?" Eragon said, turning to face Ralnnik.

"Shadeslayer, your presence is requested by Queen Arya. She is in her chamber. I take my leave." Ralnnik wasted no time in exiting the building.

_Her chamber_? thought Eragon.

_"Go on,"_ Saphira prodded. "_I will be with you."_

Eragon took a deep breath, then walked in. Arya sat on her bed, nearly suffocated by pillows and coverlets. And if this was not strange enough, she wore only her bed clothes, a long purple silken garment.

She smiled as he entered. "Good morning, Eragon! Did you sleep well?"

Eragon, still baffled by Arya's complete breach of etiquette, could only reply, "Yes, I did."

A puzzled look came across Arya's face, "Is something the matter?"

"No, no," Eragon said quickly. "Everything is fine. I must thank you for accommodating me so lavishly. The rooms are certainly beautiful."

Arya nodded. "It was the least I could do for you since you traveled across the land to serve me. Not many would go so far."

"It is an honor, my lady."

"Sit!" Arya pointed to the foot of her bed.

Eragon looked deeply embarrassed as he sat down. Perhaps Arya realized this, for she smiled at him and said, "Oh don't be so appalled! You look positively miserable! If you are to be my personal protection then you must get used to being around me. I cannot keep up the façade of imperial ruler all the time."

Eragon replied, "I was under the impression that you were always the dutiful, impassive servant of her country. That's all I ever knew you as, anyhow. Why have you decided to change now?"

Arya would not answer, creating an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. She finally broke it by saying, "Eragon, I'm sorry for what took place between us all those years ago. We were both strained and frustrated. Perhaps the pressure of the war did not bring out our best qualities."

Taking his hand in hers, she continued, "I wish to start afresh and I ask that you overlook all of the pain we put each other through in the past. Will you do this?"

"_Put EACH OTHER through_?" Eragon asked Saphira.

_"I told you __so__,little__ one_.

Eragon smiled, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. "Of course, Arya svit kona. I think I can do that."

"Good. I am glad." She paused, then said, "So you like your rooms then?"

"Very much."

"Yes, I rather like them myself. They were built long ago to accommodate my previous bodygaurd Faolin."

Faolin. The name rang through Eragon's head, dredging up some very old memories. "Faolin…..He was with you on the night that you were captured by Durza. He died, if I am not mistaken."

A sad look flitted across Arya's face. "Yes, he did."

Unwilling to end the conversation, Eragon pressed forward. "It must be very difficult to lose someone so dear to you."

"It was terrible. Even now, I still feel pain when his name is mentioned."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My loss is no fault of yours." Changing the subject abruptly, she asked, "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens? You have not yet seen our newest creations."

"I would enjoy that very much, Arya svit kona."

"Excellent. I shall just be a minute getting ready." Arya rose from her bed, her night dress swishing gently over her beautiful figure. Eragon took his eyes off her with great difficulty.

Arya walked behind a dressing screen. Eragon reddened as she slung her garments over the top of the screen.

Arya smiled as she came out from her chamber. Eragon returned it with a sarcastic grin.

"Oh! Come look at this one over her!" Arya called out as she and Eragon crossed through the garden. Saphira had opted to stay behind, claiming that she wished to recuperate from her journey, a claim that Eragon did not believe.

"Look, Eragon. This is my newest creation, and it is yours."

"Mine?" Eragon asked skeptically as he looked down at the flower.

"Yes, I made it for you. Is it not beautiful?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you." The inside of the flower was a light blue, with a touch of the color of darkest night around the edges. The outsides however, were constantly changing color, from green to red to yellow, then back again to blue.

"It reminds me of you," Arya murmured softly.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, the outside colors are changing all the time. It reminds me of how much you seem to change as the days go by. Yet the inside is always the same color, symbolizing your constancy."

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "I had no idea you analyzed my character so much. I shall have to be very careful of what I say and do from now on. I wouldn't want you to have to modify the flower."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. It is exceptionally beautiful."

"You're welcome."

They continued to stroll through Ellesmera, talking about anything and everything that had befallen them over the past ten years. Arya spoke of her duties as queen, the pressure to secure an heir, and the hassles that she was given by her advisory council.

Eragon spoke of his teaching experiences, his love for his students, and the different personalities the children had.

Finally, Arya deemed it time to retire. Eragon escorted her to her bed chamber where Ralnnik would relieve him.

"Goodnight, Arya svit kona."

"Good night, Eragon. Thank you for your company."

She turned to leave, then paused and turned back to face Eragon. Startling him, she placed a cool, smooth hand on his cheek. "I was wrong, Eragon. You really have changed."

She held his gaze for what seemed like ages, then departed for her room.

How was it? I've decided to introduce some _competition_ soon (Even though Eragon isn't the best catch in the world).

Should they get together quickly, or should I draw it out more? I'm debating. Let me know what you all think. R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

I own NOTHING. Glad I got that over with. Hey! Before I forget, would you guys mind reviewing my story, I Fear What I Have Become? Thanks! This chapter is set to the song, "Collide" by Howie Day.

Chapter Four

"Blaril, you are missing my point!" a very frustrated Arya explained to one of her councilors. "If we do not send scouts to investigate this new threat, it will grow larger and larger; finally resulting in an uncontrollable mess! I trust you have not forgotten Galbatorix so quickly."

"Your Majesty! Listen to reason. If we immediately challenge this new threat, they will assume we mean to have open war! This would demoralize OUR people. We cannot risk them overthrowing you."

"If I am not mistaken, Blaril," Arya said, annunciating each word with careful precision, "a sovereign's highest calling is to serve his people. I will not be intimidated by this new threat. Until we discover otherwise, we will treat them as an enemy. Our scouts leave tomorrow at dawn. This is my FINAL word. You are all dismissed."

Seven elvish men filed from the dimly lit chamber that was Arya's council room. Each, especially Blaril, wore a frustrated look upon his face.

Eragon, who had previously been standing discreetly by a side window, moved towards Arya. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arya cut him off.

"Under no circumstances are you to go with my scouts. Your place is here."

The corners of Eragon's lips turned to a frown. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Arya smiled. "When you have been in the world as long as I have, certain facial expressions become recognizable. You are NOT to go!"

"But, Arya, it will only be for a week or so. Besides, as a rider, it is my duty to go. I know Saphira would agree with me. If the reports about this new threat are true, that they burn villages and enslave the citizens, then we must act! And what better way to force them into submission than to bring a dragon and rider along?"

"You are not going. There are plenty of excellent soldiers to take your place. Why do you seek more fame and glory? Is there not enough here?"

Eragon did not answer her and instead stalked off ahead.

"Eragon!" Arya called out. She caught up to him and looked him in the eye. "I want what is best for you, surely you must sense that."

"Do you?" he questioned cynically. "Goodnight, Your Majesty," he said in an angry tone. He locked himself into his chamber. Ralnnik was there to relieve his post.

Late that night, Arya paced in her study, trying to reason with herself. _Why should I care if __Eragon__ goes? He is just a guard._

_He is also a friend, __Arya_, reminded her inner voice. _You worry for his safety, but, more than that, you want him here with you. You enjoy his company. I suppose that you now regret turning him down all those years ago. _

_Oh, shut up_! Arya growled to herself.

_Well, you know_, her inner voice continued, _you could send him along, he would be fine. And you could go with him. Haven't you just been dying for a spark of excitement? Aren't you bored of sitting around her? This trip would be just what you need._

_It's impossible_, Arya said firmly to herself. _Who would rule in my place?_

_Well that's simple. Appoint your mother as regent. Old though she may be, she will not mind stepping in for you. _

_Why do you always have to make so much sense? _Arya thought for a moment_Aha! I've found a flaw in your plan. The council will never let me go. They would deem it too dangerous for their queen. _

_You said the magic word, __Arya__, "queen". Remind them that you ARE their sovereign. You may do as you wish._

_Alright! You have won. But if anything goes wrong, I'll blame it on you. _

_Fine,_ her inner voice said smugly. _But seeing as I'm a part of you, blaming everything on me would be potentially problematic._

_I said to __Shut__ UP!_

A quiet knock sounded on Eragon's door. He rose and called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Arya."

"What do you want?" Eragon asked grouchily.

"Open your door, and I will tell you," she whispered.

Eragon growled, thinking wistfully about the last thirty minutes of sleep he would miss before daylight. He wore only breeches and, due to his groggy senses, did not think to dress.

"Yes?" he said curtly as he opened the door. If Arya was surprised to see him with no tunic, he was even more surprised to see her dressed for travel.

His mind snapped into overdrive and he quickly asked, "What's happened? Is it Urgals, Shades?"

"Eragon," Arya smiled, eyeing his muscled frame approvingly, but discreetly,"relax. I have recently decided to accompany my scouts to the Spine to hunt out this new threat. As my guard, you are obligated to accompany me. Dress quickly and meet me at the north entrance to Ellesmera."

Before Eragon could do more than nod, she was gone.

He dressed quickly and saddled up Saphira.

Upon arriving at the north gate, Eragon came upon Arya embroiled deeply in an argument with her chief councilors.

"Barill, I will be fine. Why do you doubt Eragon's abilities?"

"I don't doubt him, your majesty, but accidents do happen. It would be especially tragic if you were to die leaving no heir to secure the throne!"

"You could choose someone else, Branil."

Branil sighed. "You have your mind made up. You're just like your mother. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn." He walked away muttering.

Eragon strode towards Arya. "You know how to get your way, don't you?"

Arya looked at him with an exasperated expression. "It has taken many years of practice, but yes, I believe I have the procedure down."

"My lady, are you ready?" the lead scout called out.

"Yes, Frederic. Let us go." Turning to Eragon, she said, "I believe it would be best if I rode with you on Saphira. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Of course, my lady."

"It's Arya."

"Of course, Arya.

Eragon mounted Saphira first, then extended a hand to help Arya on behind him. Instead, she swung herself up, positioning herself in the front.

Eragon groaned inwardly. "_Saphira__, what am I going to do? She's taunting me!"_

Saphira let amusement seep across their mental link before answering, _"I doubt she is taunting you, little one. Perhaps she really does want you to hold her. Notice that she hasn't strapped her legs in."_

"_Fine,"_ Eragon said. "_But if this goes wrong, I'll blame it on you."_

"_Little one, blaming it on me would be potentially problematic. If you remember, I am a part of you." _She chuckled. Eragon cursed mentally.

Deciding to take a chance, he placed his arms around Arya's waist and smiled when he felt her move ever so slightly towards him. This flight wouldn't be so terrible after all.

How was it? Reviews please. I hate to sound like I'm begging, but, who cares? I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I own NOTHING! Darn. This song is set to the song, "Could It Be Any Harder" by The Calling. Thanks for the reviews!

The Winds of Change Chapter Five

Arya's presence was soothing, Eragon decided. But of course he had always known that. As the gentle weight of her slim back pressed against his chest, as her hair brushed against his bare arm, Eragon writhed inside.

He knew she did not want him; that was not the problem. The problem was that he wanted her. He had wanted her ten years ago and still he wished for her love. But that, he knew, was something she could never give him.

It had begun to rain. First, it drizzled slightly, then became a complete deluge. An entity reached out for his mind. He shoved up the brick wall that had taken him so many years to construct. It broke effortlessly under his attacker's piercing daggers.

_"__Eragon__ It is I!"_ Arya exclaimed.

_"__Arya__ What do you want?"_

_"We must land. I fear the storm will soon be too strong for __Saphira__. I will contact Frederic and tell him that we will be stopping a few hours short of our original destination. His party should catch up with us by tomorrow morning." _

_"Sounds fine_" Eragon said shortly. He did not wish for Arya to get a glimpse of his thoughts.

Saphira veered towards the ground, buffeted by the wind along the way. They soon found a narrow cave to camp in. If they squeezed tightly together, it could be made to accommodate Saphira. Eragon stated a fire and assembled the ingredients for vegetable stew.

Arya laid out her bed roll.

As they sat eating around the fire, Arya brought up an interesting topic, "May I ask you a question?"

"You may," Eragon grunted, "but I will not guarantee you an answer."

"Have you found a mate yet?"

"No," Eragon said tersely, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation.

"Oh come now! I can think of many women who would be delighted to spend their lives with you!"

Eragon could not contain his next remark. "I suppose you aren't one of them."

Arya's lips twitched; the muscle in her jaw started working. He had gone too far. "Eragon," she answered just as tersely, "I merely wished to inquire after your –"

"I know, Arya, forgive me. What I said was cruel, but what you said was just as difficult for me, in light of our history."

"I am sorry, Eragon. Truly I meant no harm."

"I understand, Arya. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Agreed."

They smiled at each other.

After dinner, they crawled into their separate blankets. Because of Saphira's bulk, they were crammed together a little closer than they were comfortable with. Arya ended up turning to face the cave wall with Eragon facing her back. After much wriggling and awkwardness, the pair fell into a deep sleep.

While Eragon and Arya slept, Saphira was at work. Using her front talons, she gently picked up Eragon's left arm and placed it over Arya. She cautiously turned Arya over on her other side, positioning her arms tightly around Eragon's waist. It was a miracle that the elf didn't wake.

_There._ Saphira smiled smugly. _Let them talk their way out of that one_!

Bright morning dawned all too soon. Eragon was the first to wake. He felt something soft and warm at his side. Not yet in tune with his senses, he gently caressed it. He felt a soft wisp of hair curl around his fingers, and a low groan came from his lips.

He jumped back, startling Arya. "Eragon, what is it?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Eragon's arm still over her shoulder, and worse, her arms around him. He quickly moved his arm away, but it was only with great reluctance that she let go of him.

"Arya, I'm sorry! I cry your pardon! Believe me when I say that it was not my intent to-,"

"It is of no consequence. Besides," she paused, letting a visible smile cross her lips, "it seems that I too am at fault."

Eragon pondered her for a minute, "Wait- you're not amused by this, are you? You seem too congenial."

Arya merely smiled before saying, "There was no harm done."

With that, she walked away, leaving Eragon to wonder at how she'd changed. Saphira stood silent, but chuckling to herself the entire time.

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully. They flew during the day and met up with Frederic's crew every morning. No more mention was made of that first night they had spent camping. Each was too embarrassed to bring it up. Saphira, however, had no problem teasing them about it periodically.

Upon finally reaching the Spine, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and the team of scouts chose a small clearing in which to set up camp. Days passed slowly as no sign of the enemy appeared. Regular searches were made, but so far, the Spine seemed as empty as it had on the day that the king's soldiers disappeared into it.

That was soon to change.

Good? Bad? Sad? I need Reviews!!! Yes, I am definitely begging now. If you could see me now, you'd see me on my knees! Wait! I'm bowing with my face on the floor. Quick question, should I speed up the EragonArya? Cause believe me, I CAN speed it up. I have a pretty good idea of what my next chap will be like. Still'd like your feedback, though.

Lots of Love,

LA girl


	6. Chapter 6

I own NOTHING, that makes me really sad. Building a bridge…… stuff other than fluff will happen in this chapter. I FINALLY have gotten together a plot. No more guesswork! Yay! ('cause I usually just make it up as I go along. Can ya tell?) Don't worry. There will be much fluff to come. Eragon and Arya shall be mostly in each other's company till the end of the story. Please give me feedback! I've rarely done plotlines like this. It's usually just sappy, fluffy oneshots. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I wish I could email each of you guys to thank you, but with school starting and life going, I'll have to save that for later in the year. This chapter is set to the song, "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. Enjoy and, as always, read and review.

The Winds of Change Chapter Six

Eragon tossed fitfully in his sleep. Voices, words, he could not make them out. They belonged to his dreams, becoming clearer by the second.

_A short old man stood before a large crevice, leaning on an old gnarled walking stick for support. It was odd, really, how very like the stick the old man looked. His hands were distorted into the same pattern as the curves of the wood. Of even more resemblance was his severely thin body. From __Eragon's__ point of view, the man looked __drained, as if the long years of his life had been multiplied tenfold. Slowly, surely, in a chanting voice, he began to weave words into the air, powerful words that, no matter how __Eragon__ strained his ears to hear, he could not make out._

_As the man spoke on, he seemed to grow increasingly desperate. His words became louder and more forceful. He began to pound his staff on the ground, frightening animals from their hiding places__ in the bushes__. Soon, __Eragon__ was able to make__ out his words. _

_"Bind this evil which comes upon us, the terror which HE threatens to unleash upon our hope. The ancient magic of this land must answer me. I cry for aid. __Protect them. They must be shielded. Awaken your great and terrible might. This is your duty. The darkness grows ever stronger: therefore, I give my life in hopes that this evil may be contained."_

_He took out a long rapier and positioned it above his heart. Then he began muttering quietly again, as if completing some form of ritual. So absorbed was he in his rites, that he took no notice of the dark shadow that appeared behind him. __Eragon__ tried to cry out, tried to warn him, but all to no avail.__Before the old man could finish his chant, the intruder knocked him__ down, kicking the rapier far from his grasp. _

_"You fool!" the shadowy man hissed. "H__ow dare you summon the __Ancient__s!__ But no matter__, the plan is already in motion. I have awakened a darkness that cannot be undone. The Riders WILL fall, despite these feeble attempts of yours. I have waited long for this__, too long to be thwarted by a dying legend such as yourself. _

_The old man trembled slightly. "You are the fool! You do not know the powers you treat with. They will turn on you one day, fickle beasts that they are. This evil will tear itself apart from the inside. Mark my words!"_

_"Perhaps one day I will be in your position, OLD man. My time has not yet come; but yours has."_

_With that, the stranger lifted his hand and wordlessly swept the life from the old man. He began to laugh__ the __manical__, deranged howl of a madman. The sound chilled __Eragon__ to the bone. Slowly, the scene began to fade into obscurity, forcing __Eragon__ into wakefulness._

He sat bolt upright, letting out a loud cry. Other members of the camp came rushing to him. At the forefront was Arya.

"Eragon, what has happened? Are you alright?"

Eragon's pillow was drenched in sweat. He looked around wildly for a few seconds, taking in his surroundings. Upon seeing Arya he panted, "Arya svit kona, there really is an evil presence roaming Alagaesia, and whoever it is wants the Riders dead."

Later, Arya closed her eyes as Eragon completed his tale of his vision.

"I fear that we have another Galbatorix on our hands, Shadeslayer, perhaps one even worse than Galbatorix. If what you say is true, then this enemy may indeed have access to more power than Galbatorix ever did. Will you pledge your aid to me in this fight, Eragon?"

"You know that my help is free to all those who ask it, Arya svit kona."

"Thank you, Shadeslayer. My people will greatly appreciate your help."

Eragon nodded. "Now, what will our plan of action be? I see sitting and waiting in the Spine to be futile. We should journey to Ilirea(formerly Uru Baen) immediately. We must inform Nasuada and the council. They should marshal some troops."

Arya's mind was filled with wonder at this new Eragon, one who was beyond capable of making his own decisions. He had grown much from the naïve, docile boy he had been, perhaps too much. He would not be led by anyone anymore. He was his own man, and she was immeasurably proud of him.

"Arya?" The voice of her object of thought broke upon her ears. "Do you agree with me? I need your consent to continue with this."

"You would go anyway, would you not?"

Eragon smiled at her. "I probably would, yes."

"Very well then, we set off for Ilirea at first light." She turned to rise.

"Arya ."

"Yes Eragon?"

"First light has already come."

He was right. The stars were just beginning to fade, making way for the brilliant dawning of the sun.

"So it has. Well then, we leave now. I shall alert the others." Arya paused, then said, "You have certainly learned how to take charge, Shadeslayer." With that, she walked away.

Saphira snorted in the background. _So she does think you've changed._

_Maybe_, Eragon replied. _But we have more important things to worry about. After we visit the council, we should travel to __Vroengard. __Murtagh,__Oromis__, and the children must hear of it. This new threat is a danger to them all. _

_Agreed._

How was it? I really need feedback. Sorry to beg, but, (pauses and chews nails). Oh heck, I need Reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I own NOTHING!!! Sob sob.( runs off crying). Okay, I'm done being a brat. Now, as for this chapter, I have no idea if it's any good. There's an EragonArya moment at the end, so R and R to tell me if it was well done. Also, are the characters actually in character? It's late, so my mind is foggy. R and R!! This chap is set to the song "I Go Crazy" by Paul Davis.

The Winds of Change Chapter Seven

The stars shone as beacons in the ever azure sky, the darkness trying without success to swallow them up. Shadows cast themselves on the stone courtyards of the rich and prosperous, as well as on the hovels of the poor and destitute.

Paying little attention to the majesty of the evening, Eragon and Arya strode side by side as they made their way to the council room of Ilirea. Tenseness filled the air, thick enough to be cut with a knife. The same dilemma troubled both of them. Would Eragon's dream be taken seriously? And if so, what would they be ordered to do?

They paused at the entrance to the chamber. Eragon inhaled deeply. This was it. He stepped in front of Arya and pushed open the doors.

A group of twenty men and women awaited him. Nasuada, he noticed sat quietly at the head of the table, looking pale and sorrowful. She had been made chief representative of the humans of Alagaesia, a position that she had not wanted. Eragon smiled ruefully, noticing that both she and he were captured by their respective duties.

Shortly after the end of the war, Nasuada and Murtagh had been wed. It had been a quiet ceremony, mentioned only to few. Every so often, Nasuada would make the journey to Vroengard, brightening Murtagh's careworn face.

However, her new position by no means gave her unlimited power. If the rest of the council voted against Eragon's wishes, she would be overruled. Eragon sighed, fervently hoping that they would listen to him.

As he entered the room, he surveyed the impatient looking crowd, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Greetings, ladies and gentleman of the council, I come to you at this late hour with an urgent plea for aid. It seems a new threat has made its presence known in Alagaesia. While its grand purpose remains unknown, I can assure you of this: he wishes to eradicate the Riders. As one of their order, I am duty-bound to their cause. I would have the council's support in this matter. What say you?"

A tall, stately looking man rose from his seat and said with a smooth tone of voice, "And pray tell, Shadeslayer, how you came to be aware of this new _threat."_

"It was through a vision," Eragon spoke defiantly, "Your Grace."

"A vision?" the man scoffed. "You drag us from our beds at this unheard of hour to tell us of one of your nightmares? Shadeslayer, what do you mean by it?"

"I know what I saw! And it was no mere nightmare."

Several other men arose, each trying to voice his opinion over the other's.

"Silence!" A biting command echoed throughout the room. Rising from her seat, Nasuada came to the front of the room and faced the council, ever the commanding ruler. "Shame! Shame on all of you! How dare you speak so to a man who has dedicated his life to your safety! We must insure that this new evil does not become another tyrant like Galbatorix." She shook in anger. "The Riders are in danger. Why will you not do them the courtesy of listening to what this man has to say?"

"Sit down," an elderly man told Nasuada. "Your voice speaks only for your own self interest. Is not Murtagh, your husband, one of the Riders? You speak only out of a wish to protect him, and your unborn child," he added with a sneer.

A loud gasp went up amongst the crowd. "Her child?" people whispered. "She carries the Rider's child?" Eragon noticed that Arya did not seem surprised in the least. In fact, she seemed almost satisfied at Nasuada's words.

Eragon turned to her and whispered, "You knew? You knew about something of this magnitude and yet you kept me in the dark?" A hurt expression crossed his face.

Arya turned to face him, emerald eyes flashing in anger. "Nasuada sent me word two months ago; however, she asked that I keep the news secret until she was ready to reveal it. You see how vicious the council members are capable of being." Her words were spoken in no more than a whisper. She then turned from Eragon to gaze sadly over the crowd. "So much time is being wasted," she murmured.

Eragon nodded his agreement. Finally fed up with the council's bickering, he yelled over the crowd, "Silence! Everyone! Be still," he spoke the last two words more softly. He then made his way to the center of the room.

Speaking in a commanding voice, he began, "Councilors, a choice is before you. There are only two options." He spoke as if he were speaking to a child, trying to explain where rain came from. "First, you can reject my tale. You can turn your back completely on it and deny me the aid I will need to vanquish this threat, foolish as you think it is. Second, you can choose to aid me in this battle, saving lives and saving face before the people. Nobody likes a coward. If you join me now, the people will see that you are truly interested in protecting them. That is your greatest objective, is it not?"

The councilors remained silent as death. Eragon broke the quiet by saying, "Are you with me, or will you oppose me? Choose now." With that, he left the room, beckoning for Arya to come with him.

As they waited outside the council doors, sitting on a floor of cool marble, Arya turned to Eragon and said quietly, "That was quite a rousing speech you gave in there, Shadeslayer. If I were not already on your side, I should have been persuaded to join your cause then and there. You have done well."

"Thank you, Arya svit kona. I only hope that I have convinced them. I fear for the safety of Alagaesia if I have not. I fear for the safety of those five children in Vroengard." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he stared off into the distance.

"You must love your students very much," Arya consoled.

Eragon looked at her and smiled slightly. "They are my life.….. and my future. What are we without someone to carry on our legacy?"

"We are ones easily forgotten," Arya replied in her melodic tone of voice. "Eragon," she spoke with a barely perceptible twinge of hesitancy, "I-"

The door burst open out of which Nasuada came running. "You must flee!" she cried. Eragon jumped up, ready for action.

"Why? What has happened?"

She continued, panting for breath. "The council believes you to be traitors. I know not what has come over them. I fear that they are being manipulated in some way by this new evil you spoke of. I have never seen them so irrational. You must go, now! I have barely escaped with my life."

Eragon grabbed Nasuada's wrist. "You shall come with us. I'll have you safely returned to my brother. Come!"

Nasuada asked no further questions and raced wit them through the cold marble halls of the council's seat. Each step seemed a mile. The councilors had sent the guards after them.

Eragon briefly contacted Saphira, telling her to wait for them by the side gate.

They ran for many minutes before Nasuada stopped, panting. "I must rest. Go. Your safety is most important."

Eragon sighed, running back over to Nasuada. He placed his arms around her shoulders and hoisted her up. He then began to run, just as fast as before.

He and Arya locked eyes for a moment, then Arya did something extremely uncharacteristic. She smiled, a wide joyful smile. He returned it with a small grin. They ran on, stopping only to mount Saphira and fly high above the turmoil of Ilirea.

Saphira circled above Vroengard tilting her wings to catch in the sunlight.

_"Making a grand entrance for Thorn are we?"_ Eragon smirked.

Saphira mentally roared an unpleasant curse, causing Eragon to smile even more.

He gently tapped a sleeping Nasuada on the shoulder. "We are approaching Vroengard, my lady."

Nasuada stirred and turned her head to look bellow her. She let out a small cry. "We're so very high! Tell Saphira to lower herself. My stomach cannot take so many twists and turns."

Eragon did as he was told.

Murtagh, Oromis, and a small group of children awaited their landing. Saphira's talons made an irritating noise as they scratched themselves against the stone of the courtyard.

Eragon jumped off and assisted Nasuada's descent. He then turned towards Oromis, leaving Arya to hop down unaided.

"Master," Eragon bowed lightly before addressing Oromis. Despite Oromis's protests against Eragon calling him "master", Eragon stuck to his old ways, a creature of habit.

"Master, I am deeply sorry for not alerting you of my intent to return here earlier, but something urgent has come up. I bring you grave news."

Oromis moved to send the apprentices inside, but Eragon stopped him. "No, they need to hear this too. It concerns them."

Oromis nodded. Breaking free of Nasuada, Murtagh came to stand with the group. Arya also made her way to the sidelines.

Eragon began, "As foolish as this sounds, I was warned of this danger through a dream, a vision." He quickly recounted the sequence of events in the dream, finishing with, "Then, Arya and I flew to Ilirea to warn the council. We were met with strong opposition from the first, yet my doubts of the reality of this danger hardened into certainty when the council tried to kill Nasuada. Outnumbered as we were, Arya and I had no choice but to flee. Besides, if the council members are being forced into the service of this villain, it would have been wrong to take their lives. Have you anything to add, Arya?"

"No. You have covered everything, I believe." She spoke in a brittle tone, giving Eragon reason to believe that she was afraid.

"What do you think of this?" Eragon said, turning to Murtagh and then to Oromis.

Oromis pondered the situation for a moment; Murtagh immediately began to ask questions.

"Why was Nasuada not possessed by this evil, if the council is indeed being possessed?"

Eragon shook his head, "I have no more suggestions than you, brother. It will be revealed in time. What I do wish to ascertain is what we should do now. We could stay here, as bait, until this thing comes. Or, we could send the children into hiding. I could travel, searching for anything out of order. I may-"

Oromis interrupted, "I believe the children should be protected. However, at the same time, we must also discover the meaning of these events. I propose that Murtagh and I take Nasuada and the children into hiding. You and Arya would do well to travel around, as you, Eragon, suggested, trying to find this new villain. Do not challenge him. Only find his location. Then, come back and take Murtagh with you. Between the three of you, you should be more than an even match against this evil."

Eragon nodded obediently. "When do we depart?"

"Stay here tonight. Introduce her majesty to the children. Show her the progress we have made. Rest, for tomorrow we venture away from all safety."

Eragon again nodded, then turned to Arya. "Come, let me introduce you to Alagaesia's future Riders."

The children knelt simultaneously, placing their fingers to their lips, repeating the ancient greeting. Despite the fact that each child was human, they seemed to Arya to be unmistakably Elvish. Everything in their manner suggested the influence of the Elves culture. Even their posture was as that of an elf. No doubt Oromis and Eragon had pushed that kind of upbringing on them.

Eragon spoke, "Now that the formalities have been observed," he turned to Arya, "your majesty, this," he pointed to a girl of about fourteen or fifteen, "is Navre. Saphira's first egg hatched for her."

"Hello Navre," Arya said with as much geniality as her stern countenance would allow.

"Hello, your majesty," Navre replied.

"Please, address me as Arya. I am called 'your majesty' by many many people every day, and I rather tire of hearing it."

"So we are on first name basis with the queen of Ellesmera?" voiced a tall boy standing in the back of the group.

"I suppose you are," Arya replied with a hint of a smile.

"Arya," Eragon cut in, "this is Elsren. He is our oldest student. His dragon hatched for him when he was fifteen. Speaking of dragons," he turned to see a cluster of medium-sized dragons crowding near Saphira.

"There they are." A smile flitted across his face.

He introduced the rest of the children as well as their dragons before conducting Arya in a tour around Vroengard.

"As you can see," he stated, "much work remains to be done, but we have accomplished much in the past years, factoring in that we had five new apprentices to teach."

He turned to look at Arya, only to find her staring intently at him, _smiling_ to complete the already bizarre scene.

"What?" he queried.

She simply smiled at him, then continued walking. Eragon, knowing from experience that it was best not to try to read Arya's thoughts, decided to let it pass without comment.

Later, they both sat in the commons with the children, making small talk. The spirit of the evening was all happiness and mirth.

Arya turned to Eragon and said quietly, "I do not know how you found it in you to come to Ellesmera and leave all of this behind. I know I could not have."

"Honor and duty," was the only reply he gave. Soon after, a young girl, perhaps ten or eleven years of age, walked over to Eragon and Arya.

She smiled at Eragon mischievously, "Master," she said, with an innocent look on her face, "are you going to marry her?" she gestured at Arya.

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "What makes you ask that, Resa?"

"I don't know. I just see how she looks at you when you aren't watching. She must love you very much, even though she tries to hide it."

Eragon did not blush, he did not laugh, he only said, "Really?"

Resa smiled.

Meanwhile, Arya's face had retained its stoic expression.

After a few more minutes of chatter with the children, Eragon stood. "Time for bed my young apprentices. You have a rough day ahead of you. I shall leave before you rise, so I shall bid you farewell now." He spoke to each of them, assuring them of the future, even when he had no assurance for himself.

Before quitting the room, he took one last look at them. His face took on a mournful expression before he said, "This is no proper farewell amongst friends. Come." He stretched out his arms, beckoning the children to a group embrace. Murmurs of 'stay safe' and 'come back soon' were exchanged before they parted.

Once out of the room, Eragon sighed. "I will miss them tremendously."

"As will I," Arya replied.

When finally they stood before her door, he looked her in the eye. "You seem to find pleasure in teasing me, Arya. I don't like being teased, you know."

"And how have I ever teased you?" she replied seriously.

"Is what Resa said true?"

Arya looked at him, eyes ablaze with fire, "Yes."

Eragon took one look at her, then turned around and walked away.

"Eragon!" Arya shouted in a forceful tone.

Eragon turned around, "Yes?"

"Come here."

"As you wish." His words did not exceed the bounds of politeness, but his demeanor exhibited anger.

He reached her side and stared calmly at her, waiting for her to continue.

Her eyes searched his for a few minutes, trying desperately to find the spark of love that she had seen always in years past.

"Eragon, why do you show me such anger? Do you no longer feel towards me what you have claimed to feel in the past?"

Eragon looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. He finally spoke. "Every day for the past TEN years, I have loved you. Even before then, I have shamelessly adored you. I have prayed to whatever gods exist, asking them to give your love to me. And do you know what the painful thing is? I love you STILL! The agony in my soul eats at me, despite my efforts to banish you from my heart."

He grabbed her wrist, clamping it firmly in his own. "And now, I find out that you do in fact care for me, not from yourself, but from a _child._ Do you know the pain you have caused me? Do you even care how difficult it is for me to restrain my affection because I fear angering you? But you knew, you _know_. That is why you play these games with me, because you wish to tease me. You make a mockery of my love!" he hissed the last sentence.

Arya took her free hand and brought it to Eragon's cheek. "You charge me with a heavy crime, Shadeslayer; however, I am not entirely guilty of all you accuse me of."

"Do explain."

"First of all, I shall have you know that ten years ago, you were sixteen years old. You were a child. Imagine your pupil Navre paying you affection. Would you not consider it improper to return her love? She is but a child, ambivalent of what she truly wants. How could you trust such a love?" Not allowing Eragon a chance to answer, she continued.

"Secondly, you may not have been aware that, ten years ago, I was still mourning the loss of my partner Faolin. A love such as what we had is not easily forgotten. To return your affection seemed to me traitorous to his memory.

"Lastly, I myself was not remotely sure of what I felt for you. I knew you were my friend, but I experienced difficulty in realizing any deeper feelings I carried for you. Why do you think I summoned you to Ellesmera? Surely you did not believe that I wanted your protection? I have legions of soldiers at my command. I only wished to be near you once again so that I may determine what I felt for you. Now," she moved closer, "am I guilty of dragging your heart through the streets or has my testimony acquitted me?"

Eragon did not answer her. Instead, he reached over and brushed a wisp of hair from her face. He slowly closed the distance between them. "You have been cleared of all charges, my lady," he whispered. Then he kissed her. "Goodnight, Arya."

"Goodnight Eragon," she said quietly.

They looked at each other for one last long moment, then, Eragon turned towards his room, his mind replenished and his hope restored.

Ha ha! We leave them like that for the night. Parting instead of doing _other _things. Catch my meaning? I felt like such a traitor writing this scene. I think I did a HORRIBLE job, but, you guys make the call. Loved it, hated it? R and R please! I really need to know if the "I really do love you" scene was well done. Please! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I own NOTHING!!! Never will!!! Not fair!!! I am mad at CP for not releasing the third book! I'm being a brat now. This chapter is set to the ****song,**** "Put Your Lights On" by Santana and ****Everlast****. R an R! Happy Christmas.**

The Winds of Change Chapter Eight

Eragon awoke early and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Arya lying next to him, eyes wide open, watching him.

"I wondered when you would wake," she said quietly.

"How?-"

"How did I get here? I sneaked in some time ago. Though I think you hoped I would come, for you left your door unlatched."

Eragon smiled, sneaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "You're right. I'm glad you're here." He kissed her lips delicately, and then pulled her into a less chaste embrace. Kisses were exchanged in a flurry of skin on skin and lips on lips. Arya moaned softly and slipped her tongue into Eragon's mouth. Their tongues fought a raging war, neither one wanting to lose. But, one does need to breath. And all good things must come to an end.

Eragon kissed her lightly once more and then propped himself up on his elbows. "We should prepare to leave. But it is early yet. All of our things are packed. It won't take us long to get moving."

Arya nodded, seeming very subdued.

"Is something the matter?" Eragon queried, lightly brushing her cheek with his forefinger.

She sighed. "For once, I wish we did not have to leave, flying off into some new danger. Fate has condemned us to a life of peril. Will we never have any peace?"

Eragon wrapped her gently in his arms. "I would not enjoy living a life of drab seclusion and predictability. What fun would there be in that? But, if serenity is so important to you, then I promise this: if all ends well, at the end of this fight, I will take a long vacation with you. We'll take some ship and sail off into the sunset, just you, me, and the crew. And we'll stay away from trouble for a long, long time. What do you think of that?" He smiled at her.

"That would be wonderful. But that is the distant future. Unfortunately, we must concentrate on the ever-perilous present." She snuggled closer to Eragon. "But we do not have to rise for a long time yet. Come, let us rest a little longer."

Eragon had just begun to doze off, when a loud knock sounded at the door. It was Oromis.

"Eragon!" His voice was sharp and commanding. Something was terribly wrong.

Eragon pulled himself from bed and dashed to the door. Arya too was up in a flash, ever the battle-ready soldier.

Eragon wrenched open the door. "Master! What has happened?"

Oromis looked more fearful than Eragon had ever seen him. "He has taken one of the children."

"He? Who is he?" Eragon asked. But in his heart, he already knew. The dreaded evil had come.

"The figment of your dream," Oromis spoke impatiently. "He has taken little Resa only moments ago. I tried to stop him and called for your aid, but a fog was over my mind. I could not reach out to you."

Meanwhile, Eragon was pulling his shirt on and sheathing his sword. "Have you any idea how this man entered?"

Oromis shook his head.

"Very well. I shall go after him. Tracking him shouldn't be too hard. It's an island for goodness sake. He can't leave without a boat, or dragon, and I doubt he has one of them." Eragon pulled on a cloak and looked out the window. It was raining and the sea was tempestuous. Poor little Resa.

"I'm coming with you," Arya stated.

Eragon opened his mouth to argue, but then nodded. He would need all the help he could get. Arya left to gather her things.

"Master," Eragon questioned, "can Thorn and Glaedr hold everyone on their backs?"

"They can, with a bit of a squeeze."

"Good. When Arya and I have gone, load them all up and take them to Ellesmera. Explain to Islanzadi what has occurred."

"It will be done."

"Goodbye Master, and good luck."

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira met up outside of the gates of Vroengard. The wind blew unrelentingly into their faces, battering them mercilessly. Arya leaped up onto Saphira and Eragon followed suit. He sat in the front in an attempt to shield her from the wind and rain. Arya wrapped her arms around his waist, massaging his sides ever so slightly.

Eragon searched for their quarry in the midst of the storm. He tried to sense them with his mind, but something was amiss, and he failed. A clap of thunder resounded throughout the sky. Clearly the skies were not the place to be, especially considering lightning. Still, Eragon had no choice.

A far off screech was heard in the distance. It was unearthly, eerie and portentous. Arya and Eragon both exchanged a worried look. Whatever they were chasing was still out there. And it was waiting for them.

Saphira had to fight to stay in the air, so strong was the wind. Eragon could barely make out his hand before him. And every so often, the screech would sound, and they would make their way in the direction from which it had come.

Slowly, the storm began to calm. Eragon spotted a far off winged creature. It remained stationary in the air, watching him, waiting for him, daring him to follow. And Eragon knew he would go. To whatever end. _To whatever end._

**Bleh.**** It's late. This chapter is crap, but review anyway. How was the ****snogging**** scene? I refuse to upd8 until I have at LEAST ten reviews. Forgive my rude self, but it is early Christmas morning and I am unbelievably cranky. Show this poor ****fanfic**** author some love! Review please!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And a short chapter today.**** Sorry if it's boring. Read and Review!**** I own NOTHING!!! Not a damn thing!**

**The Winds of Change Chapter Nine**

"To the left, Saphira!" Eragon yelled. "It's turning north!" Saphira swirled and glided with all the grace of a small bird, yet with the power and force of a mighty huntress. A fierce battle was beginning, a confrontation, a pursuit.

They had been following the winged creature for roughly two hours. In that time, they had crossed over portions of the Spine and patches of Du Weldenvarden. It had been a difficult chase, but, even when it seemed as though they had lost the trail, the winged creature would reappear again, beckoning them onward.

The storm had moved on to the west, making clear vision possible. Suddenly, the creature began to descend. Eragon looked down at the surrounding countryside. What he saw sickened him. It was Carvahall, or what remained of it. A stench of blood rose to the sky. But where did it come from? No one had inhabited the region since it had been destroyed all those years ago.

Eragon pondered this and exchanged a confused look with Arya. She was just as baffled as he. Saphira flew closer to the ground. Brush grew thickly, covering the small clearing that had, at one time, been Carvahall. They followed the creature as it flew past the town and up into the Spine, towards Igualda Falls.

And suddenly, it disappeared. Vanished into thin air. The trio had no choice but to land above the falls and scout the area.

Eragon slowly dismounted Saphira, looking warily around him. He drew his sword. Arya followed suit. Together, they walked slowly around the area's perimeter. "Little has changed," Eragon remarked.

He walked over to the edge of the falls and looked down, briefly thinking of Sloan's wife who had killed herself at that same spot twenty-three years ago. The water rushed onward on its course to the Anora River. He shivered slightly as he thought of the stench of blood that had come from the area of Carvahall. What could it mean?

"Eragon!" Arya said in a clipped tone. He turned to her, startled. "Eragon, look." She pointed to the water flowing down the falls.

Eragon's gaze followed her finger to the water. He gasped. It was turning red.

Suddenly a low chuckle resounded throughout the mountains. It seemed infinite in its projection. Eragon looked wildly around him, searching for the source of the sound. He did not have to search for long. Saphira snorted threateningly. A long shadow fell across the ledge on which the trio stood. And a tall, lanky man stepped out from the side of the cliff.

"Ah, well met, Eragon Shadeslayer. I have been waiting."

"Who are you?" Eragon said commandingly.

"Who am I?" the man said. "I often ask myself that question. But even if I told you who I remember being, you would not know me. Perhaps our elven royalty would remember me better."

All eyes fell on Arya. The man stepped closer. "Remember me, Princess?" His voice was mocking.

Arya let out an uncharacteristic gasp, "Istial!"

The man laughed, "Yes, good. You are still the clever wit that you were before your father's death. But, I feel I must inform you, I am not Istial anymore. Istial is such a common, good name. It means 'of the skies' for goodness sake. No. I have shed the old self and brought on the new. Now, I am called Alamgier. It means 'Call of destiny'. It fits me rather well, don't you think?"

"What have you done to yourself, Istial? I thought you had died in Ilirea," Arya spoke quietly.

"Yes," he admitted with a small smile, "that was the general impression I wished to leave you all."

"You joined him, didn't you?" Arya queried.

"Clever, princess. Yes, I found it convenient. Galbatorix was the most powerful man in Alagaesia at the time. He was useful to me, the poor apostate, driven mad by grief at the death of his dragon and frustrated at his inability to bond completely with his new one. He was easily manipulated, the fool."

"Galbatorix wasn't the real evil in Alagaesia, was he?" Eragon asked. "It was you."

"And the farm boy's head is not completely filled with sawdust!" Istial derided.

Eragon stood his ground and remained silent.

Yes," Istial continued, "it was I. I drove your weak king to his ruin. You have aided my cause tremendously by getting rid of him. I commend you both."

Eragon joined his thoughts with Arya's. "_Who is he_?" he asked mentally.

"_He was once my father's right hand man. However, his mate died in __Luthivira__ because Father didn't send soldiers to the city in time to save it from the Empire. __Istial__ was presumed to be dead after we lost the battle in __Ilirea__."_

"_So he definitely has the motive to kill us_?"

"_Oh yes_," Arya replied.

"_How comforting_," Eragon shot back.

Arya shrugged lightly. Eragon looked Istial in the eye, and such black eyes they were! "What do you want from us, and where is my charge?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. One question at a time, boy. What do I want? That shall be revealed in time. And as for our little Resa, she is stowed safely away until she is needed. But, come. I have more important things to discuss with you."

Eragon looked as if he would fight then and there. But Istial chided, "Now, Rider. It would behoove you to listen to me. Else little Resa would suffer. I hold her life in my hands. Don't forget that. Now, let us adjourn to someplace where we can……discuss things more freely." He motioned for them to follow.

Eragon could not resist asking one more question. "What about the blood in the water? And the smell of it in the air?"

Istial looked at Eragon bemusedly, "Well what do you think it is, boy? Sacrifices, of course. Now come. I have been waiting long for this. You are the final addition to my vision."

Eragon resisted the urge to vomit as he, Arya, and Saphira followed Istial into the face of the mountain and into the mouth of a cave.

**I am so sorry for the length of this chapter! It was ****a filler**** for things to come. Last night, I decided the ending for the story. It's very……………dramatic. Keep reading to find out. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Am I like a total ass for not updating in forever? I'm sorry, really I am. But my muse for this story was dying until I hunkered down and started reading some good old ****Eragon****fanfiction****. You see, I've been dabbling into the fandom of A Great and Terrible Beauty.**** Very addicting that story is. But, to all you who review….and grudgingly to those who do not……..here is chapter ten.**

**The Winds of Change**** Chapter Ten**

"We're here," Istial said in a charismatic tone as he shoved open an ancient door off of the cave's main tunnel.

Eragon cautiously stepped forward, noticing as he passed that the door had, at one time, been inlaid with precious gems. He frowned as he saw the insignia below. In fancy script, the letters D. Palancar had been etched into the stone. "So this was King Palancar's land," Eragon mused aloud.

"I suppose so," was all Istial would reply.

In the center of the cavern was a huge altar capable of holding three men abreast. It was stained with dried brownish blood. And on it lay little Resa.

"Resa!" Eragon cried out. He ran towards her but was stopped by an impenetrable wall. Turning to Istial, Eragon yelled, "Let me through!"

Istial smiled eerily. "Only until we have our little chat, you and I."

Eragon's eyes narrowed. "Let her go first. Then we'll talk."

"I think not," Istial replied. His voice was low but hinted at an uncontainable power. He flicked his gaze to Saphira, immobilizing her.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled before he was forced to the ground by Istial's glance. Arya was likewise constrained.

"First," Istial declared in a commanding tone, "I shall give you both a little history lesson. And I will not be interrupted." He glared at them menacingly. "When the land of Alagaesia was first woven into being by The Masters, it was imbued with certain powers, certain beings that lived in the soul of the land. These beings were originally servants of The Masters. But, as they say, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Soon they began to long for more than The Masters had given them. In a rash move, the beings journeyed to where The Masters lived in order to petition for more power. Needless to say, they were denied.

"The Masters sent them away, back down to their places in the land. In anger and a desire for revenge, the beings banded their might together and vowed to remain within the bowels of Alagaesia until they were called upon to wreak havoc.

"After I joined Galbatorix, I was allotted much time to study the ancient histories with the aid of Urubaen's library. I learned of the beings' rebellion and of their vow to bring chaos upon the land when they were summoned. When I was free of Galbatorix, thanks to you, Eragon, and you, Arya, I searched the beings out. And I found them. We made a trade, a sort of bargain, if you will. I shall become the undisputed ruler of Alagaesia by their power. I have only to do a small little thing in return."

"What must you do?" Eragon questioned suspiciously.

Istial smiled. "All in good time, my Rider, all in good time. Now, Arya, you may remember the old sage Varyin."

Arya nodded slowly. "He was from the land over the sea, one of the oldest elves if I am not mistaken. But he disappeared sometime after Galbatorix came to power. It was thought by many that Galbatorix had taken him. Of course, there was never any way to prove this assumption, so his fate fell to speculation."

"Very good, princess," Istial mocked. "You have ever had a good memory. Perhaps it is too good. You remember things you shouldn't."

Arya sent him a withering stare. "And you cannot remember the past; therefore, you are doomed to repeat it," she retorted.

"And coupled with a good memory, you have ever had a saucy tongue," Istial said in an undertone. "But I am not finished with my little history lesson," he continued. "In fact, my pact with the beings is just the beginning. After we had forged our agreement, I set about instructing myself in the darker ways of gramarye. It was an arduous process, for I had but the memories of the beings to teach me. And their thoughts are too high and too old for even an elf to make sense of. Finally, after ten years, I emerged, stronger than any elf had ever been."

"And what about Varyin?" Eragon asked.

"So impatient you are, my young rider. But yes, I am coming to that. When I returned from my studies, I had but one obstacle in my way. One who had disappeared for the sole purpose of fighting me. Varyin. He had learned of my plan through the little princess, here. She remembers. Don't you?" Istial smiled cruelly.

Arya turned whiter than Eragon had ever seen her. Her eyes grew wide in fear.

"But you don't want to remember, do you? You've edited it so completely from your memory that you have come to believe a lie. Perhaps I can refresh your memory?

"It was a rainy day and the princess, who was five years old at the time, had gone out earlier to enjoy the sunshine, but was caught in the storm. She wandered through the woods, lost. The ever changing paths of Ellesmera led her farther and farther away from home. In a twist of fate, she stumbled upon a seemingly abandoned cave.

"Cursed with an insatiable curiosity, our little princess happened upon something she should never have witnessed. She saw a sacrifice. The sacrifice of an elven woman, a woman named Saviera, Oromis's mate. It was my first sacrifice, the first act of my joining to the beings. The first of many.

"The princess foolishly screamed as I plunged the dagger into Saviera's heart. But I could not leave Saviera until I had said the incantation. And so the princess escaped. And who should she happen upon on that stormy day but the old sage Varyin? He tried to make sense of the princess's babble. By the time he set out to chase me, I was gone. Soon enough, Saviera's body was found. But the princess never confessed what she knew. And I have often wondered why."

Arya shuddered slightly. Eragon inched over to her and took her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if to regain her composure, and then spat, "Have you any remorse for what you did to Saviera? Any at all? You brutally murdered her so brutally. And she, of all people, deserved it least. Her death shattered Oromis. It brought on a series of attacks so severe that he has been a shadow of himself ever since." Arya paused. "And I…. I did not speak of what I had seen because I thought I had imagined it. I had been having strange visions and feelings since my father's death. I believed that you had been another apparition. I was not told the details of Saviera's death until years later. It was then that I realized that everything had been real. But by then, any confession of it would have been pointless. It would only have reopened old wounds."

Eragon wrapped his arms around Arya's shoulders. "So what happened then?" he asked angrily. "What did you do to Varyin?"

Istial smiled. "I ran into the old fool two weeks ago at the entrance to the core of Alagaesia. He was trying to seal the passage that my sacrifices had opened. But he was old, old and weak. I killed him before he could finish his spell." He paused dramatically. "And now for the real reason you are here, Eragon and Arya. You see, before the deal is complete, before I am exalted, one thing do the beings require."

"And what," Eragon asked, "would that be?"

Istial walked boldly over to Eragon and kneeling down to Eragon's level, whispered softly in his ear, "I need just one more sacrifice. And I have narrowed my choices down to two lovely ladies." He cast his glance over to Resa, who lay motionless on the altar, and Arya.

"No!" Eragon said loudly. "You can't do this!"

"Oh," Istial whispered, "but I can. And do you know what else? I have decided that you shall be the one to choose between them."

**Ooh…..a cliffy. ****Again.**** Well, leave a review and maybe ****it will help me update faster. Was this too corny? I think it was.**


	11. Chapter 11

**After this, one more chappie to go. Do not hate me for the end...please. I own NOTHING!**

_"I have decided that you shall be the one to choose between them," __Istial__ whispered_.

"No," Eragon cried out. "You cannot do this!" He stumbled up from his position on the cave floor. With a look of alarm in her eyes, Arya too rose and came to stand beside Eragon.

"Do not give in to such wickedness, Istial. It will only consume you," she said softly.

"It is Alamgier!" Istial shouted. "My name is Alamgier."

"Istial," Arya continued. "Do not lose yourself in this. Such power comes at a price. You shall pay with your soul and be forever indebted to those beings of evil. They should never have been called up in the first place. You know the danger. You know what they have imprisoned for all these years. They must unleash it, not funnel it into one person. It will kill you." Arya's eyes met Istial's imploringly. Eragon raised his eyebrows, for Arya seemed about to beg.

"Is there something I should know about?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

Arya looked at him with a defeated expression. "You might as well know," she murmured. "I suppose you would have found out eventually. There is a passage from this cavern that leads to………….." she paused and lowered her eyes.

"To where, Arya?" Saphira prodded.

Arya looked reluctantly up. "It leads to The Vault of Souls."

Eragon's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Arya?"

Arya sighed. "This entire cave is known as the Rock of Kuthian. Somewhere here lies the Vault of Souls, a place of imprisonment for the souls of the dead. The beings devised it as a way of getting revenge on the Masters of Alagaesia. Because of the Vault, the dead souls cannot cease to exist or, if you believe in a god, travel on to the afterlife. If Istial makes the sacrifice here, the Beings shall enable the strength of all the souls to inhabit him. With such power, he would be invincible."

Istial cut in. "Clever, isn't it?"

"Yes," Arya said. "Yet it could also backfire on you. You could be consumed by the souls. And then they would be left to roam the land causing destruction. The damage would be unimaginable."

"I think not," Istial said haughtily. "I alone have mastered the beings. And I shall have my way. Now, I shall give you one half hour to decide, my young Rider. Choose well." Istial turned away to exit the cavern, but then stopped. With a wicked smile, he turned and walked back towards the altar upon which Resa lay. "Just to insure that you three do not escape," he said as he scooped up Resa and carried her out the door with him.

When he was gone, Eragon let out a long-withheld sigh. "What do we do now?" he murmured.

"There must be a way around this," Arya said as she began to circle the cavern, looking at and feeling the surfaces of its walls.

"He has Resa. Even if we could find an escape route, I cannot in good conscience leave her here," Eragon spat bitterly.

"_Little one_," Saphira soothed. "_There is always a way out. We need only to look hard enough_."

"I hope you're right," Eragon grumbled.

"Eragon, look!" Arya called out from the far end of the cave.

Eragon and Saphira hastened to her to find her standing by a small opening. Above the child-sized hole were inscribed ancient runes.

"To release forever what lies imprisoned here requires only one thing: a gift, the ultimate one," Arya read aloud.

"Where did you learn to read runes?" Eragon asked bemusedly.

"One hundred years of life teaches one a thing or two," Arya replied with a smile. "But I think we've found the entrance. Look at the words: 'to release forever' that obviously refers to the imprisoned souls. But the second line is less clear. 'A gift, the ultimate one,' that could mean a number of things. Love, money, possessions."

"But 'to release forever'," Eragon mused. "Wouldn't that symbolize the crossing of the souls to the afterlife? I mean, forever. That sounds like it is more than just letting them out to wreak havoc on Alagaesia. Don't you think so?"

"Perhaps," Arya assented. "But either way, to release the souls would be perilous. Even if we discovered how, I doubt that we would be able. Such ancient enchantments are not to be experimented on by elves, much less men. Saphira, what do you think?"

"It seems to me that the souls should be released, no matter the cost. We cannot have such a danger lurking about Alagaesia. It is too much of a risk. As to how we are to release them, I know not. But for now, we must concentrate on getting out of this place," Saphira said in her low hum of a voice.

"Eragon," Arya said boldly, "who shall you choose?"

"What?" Eragon said disbelievingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Arya countered. "You shall have to choose one of us in order to get Resa back into this room. Then we can work on the finer details. But if my opinion is of any value, I should think that I would stand a better chance of survival. Perhaps I can somehow escape."

"And if you don't?" Eragon said quietly, taking Arya's hand in his.

"If I don't" Arya said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "then you shall have a memory of a stubborn princess who loved you. And you shall be left with the task of subduing the evil forces of Alagaesia."

"I couldn't do that. You know I couldn't, Arya. I don't have it in me."

Arya smiled sadly. "Sometimes we have to find the strength in unexpected places, Eragon. I shall survive. Have no fear. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as you well know. Now, with that decided," she said brusquely, "I think we should go get-"

"Wait," Eragon cried. "Don't do this. Let me instead."

Arya only kissed him again and walked over to the cave's entrance. "We are ready, Istial," she called out.

Istial entered carrying Resa. "Ah, so quickly! Good. Who is the lucky lady?"

"I am," Arya said boldly.

If Istial was surprised, he did not show it. Instead, he handed Resa to Eragon. "Here is your charge. You are free to go. Arya," he said as he held out his hand, "you will come with me."

Istial started to lead Arya to the Vault's entrance, but Eragon cried out, "Wait!"

"You have already chosen, Rider. It is too late to change your mind."

"Just wait," Eragon panted as he ran over to them. "Just let me say goodbye."

Upon reaching Arya he embraced her tightly and whispered, "As soon as he is gone, I'll follow. Stall as long as you can. I'll leave Resa here with Saphira. But you concentrate on staying alive. I love you," he whispered.

"Arya raised her head from his shoulders and smiled. "I know."

Istial pulled Arya away and lead her down into the little hole that would possibly lead her from Eragon forever. Eragon waited with Saphira for a good ten minutes before sliding through the hole and following them.

"The passage to the Vault is certainly nothing glorious like all of the lays and ballads portray it to be," Eragon thought to himself.

The air was dank and smelled of rottenness. No lights hung from the walls; rather, an eerie glow radiated from some point at the far end of the tunnel. Eragon followed it, always on his guard just in case Istial was lying in wait.

As he came closer to the lighted end of the tunnel, Eragon heard a strange music. A chanting, almost. It made his blood run cold.

The light came closer and closer and, just when Eragon thought he would walk straight into it, it dimmed to reveal a cavern of seemingly un-endless width and height. Smoke issued from the bowels of the cavern, clouding Eragon's vision.

At the far end of the room, he could just make out Istial as he tied Arya to an altar far grander than any he had ever seen. Eragon crept stealthily as close to the altar as he dared. The chanting had grown louder now and Eragon could tell that it was Istial leading a host of entities that seemed like demons.

Sweat dripped from Eragon's brow as he waited in the mists, trying to decide his next course of action.

And all of a sudden, the chanting stopped.

Istial's voice filled the cavern as he stood tall and proclaimed, "In the name of blood spilt I release you. Come into me!"

Eragon's eyes widened as he saw Istial raise the dagger above Arya. Quicker than any elf, Eragon dashed up to the altar and pulled Arya out of the way.

They both fell in a tumble onto the stony floor.

"No!" Istial cried out.

Eragon pulled Arya to her feet and yelled to her, "Go for the door! I'll try to end this!"

"No," Arya said resolutely. "We'll do this together. He's moving to the left! Draw your sword!"

Eragon obeyed and unsheathed Vestaryi, his blade of light.

Both he and Arya flew at Istial in an attempt to knock him off balance. But Istial was quicker. With seemingly a flick of the wrist, he rose high above them and released from his hands a bolt of lightning that very nearly struck Eragon in the chest.

Although the pair tried to dodge Istial's attacks, all of their attempts were futile. He had not lied when he had boasted that the souls were making him stronger by the minute. The Beings were slowly filling him with the power of the dead.

Arya gasped in pain as Istial flung her against the wall. Eragon ran to her. "Arya! Are you all right?"

Arya nodded, grimacing as she stood upright. "Eragon, it's no use. He is too strong. We shall have to flee to Ellesmera and amass more spellweavers. I can-"

Her next words were interrupted by Istial as he sent a piece of rock hurling at them. Arya jumped to one side and Eragon to another. Eragon was bloody and bruised. His heart pounded in his ears as he tried desperately to think of a way out. And then it hit him.

The souls were the source of Istial's power. As long as they were being poured into him, he would continue to grow in strength. But if they were released…………………

Eragon immediately set to work on deciphering the runes. "The ultimate gift," he spoke aloud. "But what in Alagaesia is the ultimate gift?"

For the next few moments, he was to busy dodging Istial to think about it. But as he hid in a little crevice of the wall, the meaning slowly dawned on him. And his eyes widened as he thought of what releasing the souls entailed. The ultimate gift he could give to those he loved would be his life, a sacrifice.

Istial was not giving a gift. Rather, he was doing the opposite: taking a price; therefore, the souls would not be released.

"Arya! We have to release the souls!" Eragon cried as he ran to her.

"And how, pray tell, are we going to do that?" Arya yelled above the din as she tried to evade a well aimed stalactite that Istial had sent her way.

"The ultimate gift- it means a sacrifice!"

He caught Arya's eyes and let his own tell her what he meant to do.

"No," Arya murmured, shaking her head. "I won't let you."

"It's the only way!"

"But how do you know that the souls will not channel into Istial rather than escaping out of here and into the afterlife?"

"My intentions are the opposite of Istial's!" Eragon yelled back. "Perhaps the souls will know that. Arya, once I am gone, if all goes as I planned, Istial will still be alive, but weak. Finish him off."

"Eragon," Arya said angrily. "Think of Saphira. What will happen to her?"

Eragon's heart wrenched as he thought of his dragon, doomed to his fate. "Comfort her!" he cried as he painstakingly severed the connection between them. Without Saphira, Eragon felt half dead already.

He fell to the ground and lifted his sword above his chest. "I'll see you again, Arya. Believe in that."

"No!" Arya cried. She tried to run to him, but she was too late. His life slipped away the moment the blade pierced his skin.

**Geezum****, I did it. I went through with it. (Or did I?) Well, review much and we'll see. I recently finished The Sweet Far Thing by ****Libba**** Bray, so I am in a delicious mood for killing off characters. To clarify, this is NOT the last chapter. I think one more ****oughta**** do the trick. **

**If the plot of this story so far has left you wondering, "What the heck is she on?" I assure you, it all makes perfect sense to me. So, if you have any questions, feel free to review and ask.**

**Yes, this is THE Vault of Souls mentioned in ****Eragon****. And yes, I decided to ex out Angela's prophecy. It is moot; don't think about it as you read. It has absolutely NO bearing on this story. So review. And we'll see what happens. At least ten reviews before I put in the epilogue!**

**Also, the romance between ****Eragon**** and ****Arya**** may have seemed rushed, but remember: They had spent lots of time together while he guarded her in ****Ellesmera****. By this ****chappie****, they are already very familiar with each other.**

**What do YOU want to happen in the end?**

**A. Should ****Eragon**** pull a Gandalf?**

**B. Should I leave ****Arya**** to be a mourning widow (even though they weren't married)?**

**C. Should they meet after death? Romeo and Juliet, anyone?**

**D. Other**

**I already have a good ending in mind, but please vote.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, the epilogue. ****My first finished story, folks.**** If I could go out and buy stuff to celebrate, I would. But we shall have to toast and brake open the casks via internet and, better yet, reviews. Let me know if you loved or hated the ending. Thanks! I no own, you sue not!!**

_Revenge i__s sweet_, Arya mused as she stood in front of the gates of Vroengard. How ironic that her chase should have lead her to Doru Araeba, the very place where it had all begun. It had been a difficult road that had led her to her goal, but it had been worth it. Each dreary day of traveling through treacherous mountain passes and dark back roads, each moment of despair and loneliness: they had all been worth the feeling of finally finding Istial and plunging her sword through his heart.

Yet, now that it was ended, Arya did not know quite what to do with herself. She could always go back to Ellesmera, of course. That was the obvious option. But she did not feel that she could go back to a normal life so soon, if ever. Something in her had changed after she had met Eragon in Ellesmera. She was a different person, one who could laugh and smile without fear of being hurt or rejected. And the person that she had become could not abide going back to sit on a pedestal.

What else was there for her in Alagaesia? A kingdom? The Riders? No, they had established themselves quite well already. They would do just fine without her. Arya sighed as she let the water surrounding the island lap at her ankles. The waves' gentle swells mesmerized her and forced her to stand motionless gazing out to sea.

There was something holding her back and chaining her to Doru Araeba. Some mystical power wanted her to remain on the island for just a little while longer.

Arya knew not how long she sat by the water. It may have been hours, or minutes, or perhaps a few fleeting moments. All she knew was that she had lost the meaning of life. The drive that had propelled her through the great war with Galbatorix and on to defeat Istial had vanished. All she felt was a desperate desire to cease to be. Life had lost all of its luster. And there she was, alone again.

A birdcall made her look up from her focus on the sea. She smiled as she saw an eagle in its flight soaring high over the land, free of all constraint and emotion. That was what she wanted to do: fly high into sweet oblivion and never look back. Life had been unfair to her, cruel even. She was ready to let go one final time.

And then she heard it, a long, lonely horn blowing off in the distance. She snapped her head quickly in the direction that the sound had come from. Her eyes widened as, afar off, she saw a single gray ship sailing slowly towards the island.

It was a majestic thing with sails as white as clouds and a frame sturdy as a boulder but lithe as a reed. It lapped the distance up, mile by mile until it docked by the island's port. Arya ran nimbly over to it, her mind working furiously to decipher the meaning of the strange ship.

Upon reaching the dock, Arya gasped. At the bow of the ship stood a figure cloaked in white and gray. It was Eragon.

Her eyes grew wide and her usually steady hands began to shake uncontrollably. She gasped involuntarily as Eragon beckoned to her from the boat. She walked closer and closer, unable to believe what she was seeing. When at last she reached the lowered gangplank, Eragon began to descend.

As she beheld his face, she frowned, realizing that this was not Eragon as she remembered him. Rather, this was Eragon transformed into what he was meant to be. She gazed at him with wonder in her eyes, unable to speak an intelligible word.

"I knew that you would be led here," Eragon called out.

Arya could only nod, so incapable was she of controlling her faculties.

"I have a journey to take, Arya, the final journey. And I would not like to go it alone."

And at last Arya understood. Eragon was on his way to the land beyond life. He was the captain of the ship and the crew were those souls whom he had freed. At that moment, Arya knew that a sense of closure was coming to her. She had found her destiny. It was a life away from the pain and sorrow of the corporeal, the sadness that she had become so numb to. Life had scarred her enough. She took the first step onto the plank.

Eragon waited to receive her with open arms. As she melted into his arms, for the first time, she did not feel apart and alone. Instead she felt loved and wanted. A loud bugle sounded in the air. Arya looked up. There soared Saphira, high above the clouds. She too had come to join Eragon. And she was not alone. Another dragon flew in spirals in the distance. Arya recognized it as Brom's Saphira. They had been waiting and were now ready. It was time.

The ship flowed effortlessly back out to sea. As Alagaesia faded into the horizon, Eragon took Arya's hand and together they prepared to face the rest of time.

Alagaesia would remain the same throughout the coming centuries, living in a blissful time of peace. Yet nothing can ever really remain the same. Rather, the winds of change blow through at random times, disturbing everything in their wake; yet from the chaos they create arises something beautiful.

_**The End.**_

**So, I am DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah. Party, party, party! So, in closing, I ****wold**** like to thank all of you who faithfully read and reviewed this story. I would not have even written the second chapter without your support. I am grateful for all of your input. This story has definitely helped me in developing my writing skills and I want to thank you all for that. So, that's it, the end. Thanks for all your support,**

**The Rose of Battle.**


End file.
